


Crash into Me (The Dave Matthews Band)

by Clitler



Series: Destiel Playlist [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Happy Ending, Morning Sex, Other, and SMUT, enjoy it while you can, mostly feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clitler/pseuds/Clitler
Summary: The morning after Crazy (Aerosmith)





	Crash into Me (The Dave Matthews Band)

Crash into Me (The Dave Matthews Band)

            Cas’ favorite way to wake up had always been with the feeling of a hard cock pressing between her butt cheeks, even before she transformed her life to one she could live happily.  The few men she had slept with as one-night stands had never been allowed to stay over, but she had had a couple of longer-term lovers.  When she was serving the Mossad, such liaisons had been frowned upon, if not actively discouraged.  Living as a man had been difficult and confusing enough, she hadn’t wanted to add a secret affair to her time in Israel.  When she had been discharged, she’d gone straight to a local nightclub.  She found the biggest, burliest man she could and followed him back to his apartment.  She’d been determined to prove to herself that the feelings she’d fought for years weren’t just a mirage. Even before her parents’ deaths and her entrance into the military, she’d dreamt of this.  His name had been Lev and he’d been more than accommodating in making her feel like a delicate little thing, admiring the lacy panties she’d worn under her jeans, referring to her with the correct pronouns and terms.  She had cried in his bathroom afterward, not from pain, but in relief.  Her encounter with Lev had shown her exactly who she wanted to be, her path to happiness finally clear.

 

            Years had passed after she’d immigrated to the U.S. before she was able to fully recapture the feelings of that night in Tel Aviv.  Things weren’t easy for her when she came to this country.  Besides the bigotry she knew to exist, she’d fought with herself.  Everyone she met expected her to want to transition physically, so she tried the hormones, spoke with the psychologists and surgeons about the surgeries required.  She suffered through months of doubt and anguish before concluding that she was perfect as God had made her.  She didn’t feel as so many did, that she was in the wrong body, only that her outward appearance didn’t determine her gender.  Very few understood that she wanted to keep her penis. She didn’t want her breasts permanently enlarged to coincide with what society thought a woman should be.  She refused any immutable changes to her body.  The very thought made her shudder.  Her decision meant a lot of shaving, waxing, voice training, endless makeup tutorials (Thank God for Youtube!), and constant explanations, but it was still _her_ under it all.  Cas counted herself very lucky to have never gone through most of the tortures of Gender Dysphoria.  She’d never felt some of the things others had.  Her penis was a part of her and it got hard when she was aroused.  She ejaculated when she orgasmed.  None of this had ever bothered her or made her feel like less of a woman.  Only the hurtful ignorance of other people had done that.  

 

            Dean snuffled into her neck and pulled her body impossibly tighter to him, crushing her lungs a little.  Cas huffed and tried to wiggle out a bit more breathing room.  Her movements pulled Dean’s cock fully between her cheeks and she let out a little gasp when she felt him leaking in her crack.

 

            “Mmmm…mornin’” Dean slurred in his sleep-husky voice.

 

            “Good morning to you, too,” Cas breathed.  Her own morning wood was now at full mast and she was getting wet quickly as Dean pushed and pulled his dick against her ass.

 

            Dean petted down her smooth stomach and wrapped his hand loosely around her dick, “This for me?” he asked innocently, the smirk evident in his voice.

 

            Cas blew a puff of air up her face, trying to cool the sweat that was forming on her temples, “You know it is.”

 

            “Mmmm, so wet for me, baby,” Dean ground out, swiping his thumb over her slit and bringing his thumb up to his mouth, “God damn, you taste so fucking good, baby.”

 

            Cas groaned and pushed back against his cock harder, “ _Please,_ ” she whispered.

 

            “Please what?” Dean teased, lining the head of his dick up with her tight pucker and pushing just enough to send his dick skidding up her crack, leaving a trail of sticky precum in its wake.

 

            “ _Dean,_ come on,” she whined, breath coming in shorter puffs.

 

            “Mmm, you’re needy in the morning, ya know that?” Dean chuckled lowly.  “Hey, you realize we went bare last night?” he asked, his voice suddenly serious.

 

            Cas’ eyes flew open, remembering.  She’d been so tired and stung out, she hadn’t even thought about it, “Shit,” she hissed.

 

            “Horse’s outta the barn now, baby,” Dean laughed as he continued his light thrusting and teasing touches.

 

            “No!” Cas turned her head around enough to look him in the eye, “We’ll use protection from here on out.” Dean groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder. “At least until we can both get tested.” Dean groaned happily this time and redoubled his efforts, fingers finding her sensitive nipples and rolling the buds between thumb and forefinger until Cas turned over on her back and dragged him down for a kiss.

 

            Dean tried to pull back, turning his head to the side and muttering ‘morning breath’, but Cas grabbed his face harder and pulled him down, muttering ‘I don’t care’.  Cas tasted herself under the stale sleep taste of Dean and she groaned into the kiss to think she was the first thing on his tongue this morning.  Dean fumbled around in the headboard blindly, a shower of odds and ends hitting Cas in the head (How do you have all this Carmex and your lips are still chapped? Shut up and find the lube, Dean) before he came up with a condom and the lube.

 

            Grinning his triumph, Dean made his way down her body, sucking marks into her skin with mumbled ‘mine’s all the way.  He licked a stripe up her twitching cock, just to elicit that whiny grumble she always gave him when she felt he was drawing things out pointlessly.  He wasn’t disappointed.  Cas gripped his hair in both hands and pulled his head up to face her, “Stop fucking around down there and get me ready or I’m gonna do it myself!”

 

            Dean’s dick gave a lurch at that thought and he grinned as he handed Cas the bottle of lube, “Go ahead, sweetheart,” he slumped back up the bed, propped up against the headboard to watch her, “I’m still kinda tired, anyway.” He smirked up at Cas as she knelt between his knees and fingered herself open.  “Come on, baby, give us a show,” Dean crooned.

 

            Cas’ eyes darkened with lust and she turned around, presenting her perfect ass for him.  Dean sucked in a breath, shocked she’d gone along with it.  He’d really expected a smack to the chest and a lube bottle to the face.  But this was…this was something else, this was something he’d go up against a rugaru bare-handed for any day.  Cas knelt, knees spread wide, one shapely finger teasing slow, wet circles around her hole, as she grinned lasciviously at him over her shoulder.  Suddenly she stopped to bend over, her left hand cupping her balls as her right reached under and resumed what she’d been doing.  When she pushed her forefinger up to the first knuckle inside, she dropped her head and moaned.  “Jesus, baby,” Dean breathed, “So fucking hot like this.”  By the time she had worked three fingers in, Dean was a sweaty mess, panting and groaning wantonly, little whispered ‘fuck’s and ‘Cas’s escaping his lips, fingers gripping the sheets beside his hips to keep his hands off his dick.  Cas pulled her fingers out and turned around, her face flushed as red as her cock, which bobbed obscenely in front of her.

 

            Dean scrambled to slip the rubber over his leaking dick, holding it up for her as she straddled him and drizzled a little more lube over him, drawing a hiss of breath from him.  She held herself over him, one hand on his chest, and the other guiding his tip to her entrance, for what seemed like an eternity, until Dean couldn’t help but whine a little.  “You’re so needy in the morning, ya know that?” Cas teased before sinking down on his cock.  Dean flopped his head back to thunk into the headboard, groaning loudly when she bottomed out.  Cas sat there, trying to even out her breathing and adjust to the sudden intrusion.  Dean wasn’t the biggest guy she’d ever been with, but he was very thick, and every time almost felt like the first.  Cas raised herself up just a few inches before slamming back down, relishing Dean’s shouted ‘FUCK’.  Cas rolled her hips, grunting in pleasure with every pass of Dean’s cock over her prostate.

 

            “You like that, baby? Like using me like this?” Dean asked, his big hands spanning her hips.  Cas nodded, her bottom lip caught in her teeth.  “Use me, Cas.” Her eyes flew open and she stared at Dean in shock.  “Yeah, you heard me.  Fuck yourself on my thick cock.  I wanna see you ride me. I’m yours. Do what you want.  Use me to get off, anyway you want, baby.”

 

            Cas’ heart leapt in her chest.  She planted both hands on Dean’s chest and started fucking herself back on his cock, faster and faster until she was panting and grunting like an animal and Dean _loved_ it.  He put his hands over his head and grabbed the headboard in a death grip.  He spread his legs wide, bending his knees just enough to give her something to bounce off on every downstroke.  From his lips, an endless litany of praise and encouragement until Cas was keening with the need to come.  She sat up, her right hand going to her neglected cock, her left bracing against Dean’s thigh, which trembled under the strain.  Her own thighs were shaking from exertion, but she was _so_ close.

 

            “So good, baby…so beautiful…fuck, Cas, yeah…use me, baby…fuck yes…come on, come on me, come on my cock…yeah, that’s it…my perfect girl, so pretty like this…fuck, Cas…you’re so tight…so hot for me…gonna…gonna make me come…baby, please…wanna feel you…wanna feel you come on my dick…come on, do it…fuck…fuck…yeah…ungh, shit, Cas, baby… _please_!”

 

            Cas sobbed out a strangled ‘Dean’ as she painted his chest in rope after rope of hot come, her orgasm burning fire through her veins, squeezing Dean’s dick as her inner muscles locked down repeatedly.  Dean grabbed her hips and planted his heels in the mattress, grunting as he thrust up into her uncontrollably.  One final mighty push and he was curling up into her, pushing her down on his dick hard enough to bruise, his teeth gritted and his face contorted in pleasure.  Cas collapsed into him, both heavy great gulping gasps of air into their starving lungs.  Cas shuddered out a breathy laugh.

 

            “Jesus, Dean,” she smiled dopily into his shoulder, “your fucking mouth.”

 

            “You…love it,” he sighed, also smiling like a fool.

 

            “You’re so filthy,” Cas nuzzled into Dean’s sweaty neck.  She sighed once more before pulling gingerly off Dean’s softening cock, wincing at the slight burn from back-to-back bouts of vigorous sex.  Strictly oral for a couple days, she vowed silently.  She flopped unceremoniously down next to him, lacing her fingers into his right hand.  “We have a lot to talk about today.”

 

            Dean groaned and slung his left arm over his eyes, “ _Come ooooooon!_ ” he whined.

 

            “Dean-“ Cas warned.  He was saved by the bell, or ‘Working Man’, same diff.  Dean heaved himself off the bed with a grunt, grabbing his phone even as he discarded the condom on his route to the bathroom.

 

            “Yeah,” he answered brusquely.  As much as he appreciated the interruption of what was bound to turn into a fight with Cas, it was still his dad and he was still a little pissed.

 

            “Well, good morning to you, too, son,” John grumped.

 

            Dean sighed, “What do you want, Dad?” Dean asked, wetting a washcloth and wringing it out with one hand.

 

            “Did I catch you at a bad time?”

 

            “No, it’s fine,” Dean cleaned the come off himself and rinsed the clothe again.

 

            “Okay, well, you said we’d talk, so…”

 

            “Yeah, about that-“

 

            “What are you doing here, Dean?  I mean, what do you want to do?  About Cas?”

 

            “Ideally?” Dean took a big breath, “I want to train her to protect herself, but I was serious, Dad.  I want out.  Or, ya know, mostly out.”

 

            John sighed, a staticky rush over the cell phone, “Yeah, I kinda figured.”  Dean tried not to squirm into the awkward silence that followed.  “Welp, don’t think you’ll have much of a problem on the training front.  Your little lady was pretty badass yesterday.” John sounded almost chipper.  It was weird, but Dean couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.

 

            “I know, right?” he chuckled, “Pretty freakin’ hot, too.”

 

            “Not really my type, but I can see the appeal,” John agreed.  “I’ll let ya go.  You need anything, you call, yeah?”

 

            “Sure thing.  You, uh, you take care of yourself, Dad,” Dean stammered out, “And same thing applies, you need anything…”

 

            “Gotcha,” John answered, “I’ll be in touch.”

 

            “Yup, bye, Dad.”

 

            “Bye, son,” John muttered and hung up.  It probably wasn’t the most touching phone call between father and son, but for John, it was almost an emotional outpouring.  Dean took the still-warm clothe back with him.

 

            Cas was splayed out on the bed as he’d left her, hair a wreck and lips bitten-pink.  She sat up when he came out of the bathroom, all sweet concern and Dean’s heart thrummed.  He had a second to wonder if it would always be like this, edge-of-a-heart-attack kind of feeling constricting his chest.

 

            “When do you have to leave?” she asked softly as he swiped the washcloth between her legs.

 

            Dean considered her, looking intently into her earnest blue eyes, “Whenever you get sick of me, I guess,” he answered, half-smile quirking his lips.

 

            Cas rolled her eyes extravagantly, “Yeah, not likely.”  Cas ran her hand through Dean’s soft, spiky hair, “What happens now?”

 

            “Now? I was thinking I could make you some breakfast,” Dean tossed the washcloth into the hamper then pushed Cas back on the bed, hovering over her as she played with his hair, “then we have some work ahead of us.  There’s a lot to learn, a lot you won’t like to hear, a lot you’ll have to remember.  And I may have to leave sometimes, maybe for weeks, but I’ll always come back to you.”  Dean brushed a soft kiss across her plump mouth.

 

            Cas pulled her head back and looked down for a moment.  She looked back up at Dean, serious, “I want French toast.”

 

            “You want French toast.”

 

            “With peanut butter.”

 

            “With peanut butter.  Gross, but okay,” Dean smiled. “God, you’re weird.”

 

            “You hunt monsters for a living.”

 

            “Well, _technically_ , I hustle pool and live off credit card scams.”

 

            “God, you’re weird.”

 

            “You love it.”

 

            “I love you.”

 

            Dean grinned wide as Cas’ mouth closed with a clack of teeth, her eyes going wide and holding her breath.  “I,” Dean dropped a kiss to her collar bone, “Love,” kiss to her jaw, “You,” kiss to her lips, tongue swiping her bottom lip, begging for entry.  Cas let him explore her mouth slowly, taunting him with her own tongue licking behind his front teeth and pulling a happy groan out of him before pushing him away and demanding he feed her.  Dean didn’t stop smiling all morning.  Maybe he could have his little piece of happy, after all.  

**Author's Note:**

> So, that's the last bit of fluff I'll be writing for awhile.   
> Shit's about to get dark.


End file.
